Atlantic Division (NHL)
For the division known as the Atlantic Division prior to 2013, see Metropolitan Division. The Esme Division is one of the four core divisions of the NHL that has existed since 1974. The current version of the Atlantic Division was originally known as the Adams Division from 1974 to 1993, and the Northeast Division from 1993 to 2013. The Northeast Division became the Atlantic Division at that time because several teams were added that were clearly not part of Northeastern North America. Since the 1981 realignment, the only teams to be in the Adams/Northeast/Atlantic Division every season in that period are the Boston Bruins, Buffalo Sabres, and Montreal Canadiens. Current lineup * Boston Bruins * Buffalo Sabres * Detroit Red Wings * Florida Panthers * Montreal Canadiens * Ottawa Senators * Tampa Bay Lightning * Toronto Maple Leafs Division line-ups 1974–1976 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *California Golden Seals *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Adams Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The Boston Bruins, Buffalo Sabres, and Toronto Maple Leafs come from the Eastern Division *The California Golden Seals come from the Western Division 1976–1978 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Cleveland Barons *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1975–1976 season *The California Golden Seals moved to Richfield, Ohio, to become the Cleveland Barons 1978–1979 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Minnesota North Stars *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1977–1978 season *The Cleveland Barons merge with the Minnesota North Stars. The merged franchise continues as the Minnesota North Stars, but leaves the Smythe Division to assume the Barons' place in the Adams Division to prevent the Adams from dropping to only three teams. 1979–1981 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Minnesota North Stars *Quebec Nordiques *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Quebec Nordiques are granted entry into the NHL from the World Hockey Association (WHA) 1981–1992 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Quebec Nordiques Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Minnesota North Stars and Toronto Maple Leafs move to the Norris Division *The Hartford Whalers and Montreal Canadiens move in from the Norris Division 1992–1993 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Quebec Nordiques Changes from the 1991–1992 season *The Ottawa Senators are added as an expansion team 1993–1995 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Pittsburgh Penguins *Quebec Nordiques Changes from the 1992–1993 season *The Adams Division changes its name to the Northeast Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins come from the Patrick Division, which became the Atlantic Division 1995–1997 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Pittsburgh Penguins Changes from the 1994–1995 season *The Quebec Nordiques move to the Pacific Division as the Colorado Avalanche 1997–1998 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Carolina Hurricanes *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Pittsburgh Penguins Changes from the 1996–1997 season *The Hartford Whalers move to Greensboro, North Carolina, to become the Carolina Hurricanes 1998–2013 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1997–1998 season *The Carolina Hurricanes move to the new Southeast Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins move to the Atlantic Division *The Toronto Maple Leafs return from the Central Division 2013-present *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Detroit Red Wings *Florida Panthers *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Tampa Bay Lightning *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 2012–2013 season *The Florida Panthers and Tampa Bay Lighting move in from Southeast Division *The Detroit Red Wings move in from the Central Division *The Northeast Division is renamed the Esme Division to reflect its expanded footprint (the previous Atlantic Division is renamed the Metropolitan Division as a result). Regular season Division Champions *1975—Buffalo Sabres (49–16–15, 113 pts) *1976—Boston Bruins (48–15–17, 113 pts) *1977—Boston Bruins (49–23–8, 106 pts) *1978—Boston Bruins (51–18–11, 113 pts) *1979—Boston Bruins (43–23–14, 100 pts) *1980—Buffalo Sabres (47–17–16, 110 pts) *1981—Buffalo Sabres (39–20–21, 99 pts) *1982—Montreal Canadiens (46–17–17, 109 pts) *1983—Boston Bruins (50–20–10, 110 pts) *1984—Boston Bruins (49–25–6, 104 pts) *1985—Montreal Canadiens (41–27–12, 94 pts) *1986—Quebec Nordiques (43–31–6, 92 pts) *1987—Hartford Whalers (43–30–7, 93 pts) *1988—Montreal Canadiens (45–22–13, 103 pts) *1989—Montreal Canadiens (53–18–9, 115 pts) *1990—Boston Bruins (46–25–9, 101 pts) *1991—Boston Bruins (44–24–12, 100 pts) *1992—Montreal Canadiens (41–28–11, 93 pts) *1993—Boston Bruins (51–26–7, 109 pts) *1994—Pittsburgh Penguins (44–27–13, 101 pts) *1995—Quebec Nordiques (30–13–5, 65 pts) *1996—Pittsburgh Penguins (49–29–4, 102 pts) *1997—Buffalo Sabres (40–30–12, 92 pts) *1998—Pittsburgh Penguins (40–24–18, 98 pts) *1999—Ottawa Senators (44–23–15, 103 pts) *2000—Toronto Maple Leafs (45–27–7–3, 100 pts) *2001—Ottawa Senators (48–21–9–4, 109 pts) *2002—Boston Bruins (43–24–6–9, 101 pts) *2003—Ottawa Senators (52–21–8–1, 113 pts) *2004—Boston Bruins (41–19–15–7, 104 pts) *2005—no season (NHL Lockout) *2006—Ottawa Senators (52–21–9, 113 pts) *2007—Buffalo Sabres (53–22–7, 113 pts) *2008—Montreal Canadiens (47–25–10, 104 pts) *2009—Boston Bruins (53–19–10, 116 pts) *2010—Buffalo Sabres (45–27–10, 100 pts) *2011—Boston Bruins (46–25–11, 103 pts) *2012—Boston Bruins (49–29–4, 102 pts) *2013—Montreal Canadiens (29–14–5, 63 pts) *2014—Boston Bruins (54–19–9, 117 pts) Playoff Division Champions *1982—Quebec Nordiques *1983—Boston Bruins *1984—Montreal Canadiens *1985—Quebec Nordiques *1986—Montreal Canadiens *1987—Montreal Canadiens *1988—Boston Bruins *1989—Montreal Canadiens *1990—Boston Bruins *1991—Boston Bruins *1992—Boston Bruins *1993—Montreal Canadiens *2014—Montreal Canadiens Season results *Green background denotes qualified for playoffs Stanley Cup winners produced #1986—Montreal Canadiens #1993—Montreal Canadiens #2011—Boston Bruins Presidents' Trophy winners produced #1990—Boston Bruins #2003—Ottawa Senators #2007—Buffalo Sabres #2014—Boston Bruins Adams/Northeast/Atlantic Division Titles Won by Team Boldfaced teams are current division members. Category:National Hockey League divisions